Aquella noche de Otoño
by Ghoul girl
Summary: no fueron necesarias las palabras el calor de los cuerpos unidos confiesan todo en un segundo... ONE-SHOT!, lo que paso una noche de otoño afuera de la oficina de kumoi XD/ D GRAY MAN


_**Aquella noche de otoño**_

_No fueron necesarias las palabras solo las miradas hablaron en un segundo… _

_Un encuentro fugaz, eterno para ambos…_

En el sillón de la oficina, Allen esperaba que Kumoi le diera información sobre su maestro desaparecido…Lenalee se ofreció como compañía

-me quedare despierta aquí contigo hasta que mi hermano salga_ dijo seria pero con cara de niña

-no, no es necesario…_respondió el chico algo apenado, no quería que ella se desvelara por el gusto, tal vez Kumoi no le diría nada como siempre y solo lo haría esperar en vano

Sin embargo ella no accedió a irse, el chico finalmente se resigno y la dejo quedarse sin objetar mas…

Las horas pasaban lentas, el silencio reinaba en la atmosfera sumamente tranquila serena…

El frío de la noche no se hizo esperar, las manos descubiertas de la chica comenzaron a helarse, ella las llevo hacia su pecho y tratando de calentarlas.

-¿Tienes frío?_ pregunto el chico cuestionando lo obvio

La chica negó con la cabeza, colocando las manos sobre sus muslos descubiertos, que también eran atacados por el frío implacable de aquella noche de otoño, las horas trascurrían lentamente mas lento de lo normal le pareció a la chica, mientras el joven peliblanco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, completamente ajeno al frío…Volvió su mirada hacia la chica que comenzaba a tiritar de frío, ella trataba de controlarse inútilmente, mientras el miraba como el intento de la chica por aguantar el frío se convertía en un estornudo…

-¿Lenalee? ¿Estas bien?_ la cuestiona esperando que no mienta esta vez

-Si!! Parece que me resfriare_ respondió ella

Suspiro profundamente se levanto, Lenalee lo mira algo intrigada mientras él se quita el abrigo. La chica se levanta, el aprovecha la oportunidad se coloca frente a ella y la mira con una sonrisa mientras extiende el abrigo sobre ella socavando el frío que la atacaba.

La chica sintió como el calor del abrigo, y de Allen se trasmitían a su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora que dices?_ la miro mientras se sentaba nuevamente

Ella parada frente a él alagada y apenada por el gesto, tomo asiento a su lado y dijo

-mucho mejor_ contesto aliviada, al sentir el calor del abrigo en su piel

Más horas pasaron, el cansancio en la chica era inminente los parpados le pesaban y comenzaban a cerrarse solos, mientras ella libraba una batalla inútil para mantenerse despierta, Allen solo la observaba mientras ella cabeceaba, ahogando una pequeña risa que ella logro escuchar, mas no presto atención pues sus parpados se cerraron completamente, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien dirigió una mirada tierna a la chica dormida a su lado…mientras el sueño se apoderaba también de su mente, haciéndolo vagar por un mundo de fantasías e irrealidad.

Lentamente su cabeza se apoyo sobre la de la chica dormida en su hombro mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo en un sueño profundo…

Al despertar se encontró recostado completamente en el sillón, con la chica acurrucada en su hombro, sobre él, muy cerca de su rostro con su abrigo puesto

-Lenalee…_ dijo sacudiéndola un poco tratando de despertarla

Ella no respondió…las manos de la chica se encontraban acurrucadas en su propio pecho, mientras que él rodeaba la cintura de la chica con su brazo, al darse cuenta de esto, empezó a sudar frío, trato de mover su brazo pero podria despertarla y tenia miedo de la reacción de Lenalee cuando despertase, que haría, solo le quedaba esperar…pero no paso mucho tiempo pues la chica comenzaba a entre abrir los ojos lentamente.

Algo adormilada la chica se acomoda aun mas en el pecho del chico, luego su mano que antes reposaba en el interior del abrigo, ahora se dirigía al rostro del chico el que estaba algo tenso, despues de aquel gesto se relajo de inmediato.

-Lenalee…_dijo casi susurrando con el sonrojo a flor de piel, su corazon latio fuertemente

-Allen..._ dijo esto incorporándose quedando de frente con el chico, ambos acostados aun en el sillón

Sin mediar palabra la chica se acerco a los labios de Allen quien yacía debajo de ella…

Un poco impactado no respondio al beso, ambos con el rubor a flor de piel en pleno beso, Allen con los ojos completamente abiertos, ella se separa de él, quitando su mano del rostro sonrojado del peliblanco.

-lo siento Allen yo…_dijo apenada con el rostro sonrojado mientras se incorporaba, antes de que ella se incorporase nuevamente él la rodeo nuevamente con su brazo, acercandola más a él…mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica quien cada vez se sonrojaba más.

Nuevamente sus labios se juntaron, los latidos acelerados, esta vez Allen correspondía tiernamente el beso de hace unos instantes, mientras el cuerpo de Lenalee reposaba sobre el suyo. Caricias que estremecían sus cuerpos, ambos sabían que no pasaría de ahí…no era el momento. Él frío abandono por completo el cuerpo de ambos siendo remplazado por el calor de los cuerpos cercanos. en aquella noche de otoño ambos confesaron su amor entre besos y tiernas caricias sin llegar a nada mas...

_No fueron necesarias las palabras, solo las miradas hablaron en un segundo con un rotundo si y se fundieron en un tierno beso…que duro para siempre en las memorias del tiempo…_

**FIN **

**la historia es mia, pero los personajes no!!, pertenecen a D GRAY-MAN, creado por KATSURA HOSHINO!! **

Bien mi primer one-shot(editado .) (y no tengo muy claro que es exactamente XD) pero bueno…

Ahí me quedo mas o menos, no pongo mas accion porque…ya saben porqué bueno, no se de esas cosas y bien esta super meloso pero bueno

**_review??_**


End file.
